Million Tears
by DevilsSeriphem
Summary: Six months after Sora gets back from Kingdom Hearts tradgidy falls and Sora is torn away from his home and all the loves....


Million Tears

Two years after Kingdom Hearts two Sora and Riku find out that though everything was the same, the one thing that wasn't ripped them all apart again… AUish and OOCish

Warnings and Disclaimers: I do not own Sora or Riku and I don't own the lyrics to this song either. SoraXRiku fic if you don't like male and male relations you are being warned not to read it.

It had been exactly a year and a half since that day, so many months since Social Services had stormed through his old home in Destiny Isles. It had been a year one half and one day since his mother had died in his arms from Acute Leukemia, so many days since she had become a statistic. And through all of this he was ripped away from those he knew and placed on another isle, less easy to get to, so he could stay in an orphanage. Sora sighed as he finished folding the last of his laundry and put it away. Being seventeen now he had quite a bit more responsibilities in the orphanage and that was fine with him, after all even though they ripped him away from everything he knew he did have a place to stay until he was eighteen. So it was with this that the boy whom no one thought could be grounded was ripped from the sky, Sora let out a dry chuckle only to have the little boy in a bed across from him look at him nervously.

Sora sighed and laid down placing his hands behind his head in his all familiar gesture. What he wouldn't give to feel the sand beneath his feet again, to feel the sun on his face, and to feel the waves lap up against the shore. But what he missed most his friends' laughter, Riku's laughter, he didn't even have time to say good bye to any of them. Sora knew he wouldn't be able to see any of them at least until he turned eighteen and could get off this stupid hotel filled hell hole he found himself in now. Who would have thought that they had a city in the midst of their isles and that's where he would get stuck. It wasn't all bad he would give that to them since the schools were nice and there were a couple of clubs that he could go to, to get away from this place of residence. They did offer him foster care but he refused it stating that he would not be dragged from home to home family to family. If he was adopted that was fine by him but… who wanted a sixteen or seventeen year old when there were so many younger children who had never had a family.

Closing his eyes he was about to allow himself to sleep for a bit when his thoughts were interrupted. "Sora we are about to take the kids to the barber shop and you haven't had a hair cut yet want to go get one?"

Sora opened his eyes and peered at the young woman in front of him, Tifa that was her name he had met her just before he had finished all he had done in Hallow Bastion. He found it odd that he found her here but it was nice having at least one person he knew when he came. "Nah you guys take another of the kids who needs it, my hair isn't going no where." He said this because he knew they were limited to bringing ten kids down every month and as he said his hair wasn't going anywhere, besides it wasn't like he had any one to impress especially not since Riku.

Tifa sighed and sat down next to him on the bed. "Sora you can't allow yourself to rot away in here just because you can't find him. Look at me I'm doing great and I never got to see Cloud or Barrett again."

Sora pursed his lips and pffted(1) at her. "Oh but I can and I will don't you see the decay." He stated sarcastically but grinned none the less. "Really though I am fine just think of it as I refuse to cut my hair until I get to see him again and when it reaches the ground you can drag me yourself kicking and screaming all the way. Besides you can only bring ten kids down at a time and my hair hardly consists of an emergency, it doesn't even look all that bad. Oh by the way since it's Friday I'm going to go down to the club again today they have a new singer going there and I want to see her she is supposed to be pretty good."

Tifa nodded and got up from where she was sitting then ruffling his hair affectionately before leaving she said. "Well have fun, and promise to think about what I said a little." Sora nodded absent mindedly and continued to day dream.

It was about two hours before Sora forced himself off his bed to finish his chores so he could go out tonight. Walking into the kitchen he greeted the cook and grabbed the broom out of the closet in the left hand corner of the room and began to sweep the messy floor. When he was finished he fished out the mop and worked around the cook to get that done too. It took him about a half an hour before he was satisfied and put all the cleaning supplies away before heading back to the room where he and all the other orphans slept so he could get clothes and shower.

--------------------- ----------------------------

Sora stepped out of the shower toweling off his hair which was down to his shoulders now and just a little less disarrayed it almost resembled Leon's. His highlights had come back which he enjoyed because it made it look a little less plain. Wrapping the towel around his slim waist he cleared off the mirror and began to brush his hair out. Since Kingdom Hearts he had thinned a little but ultimately he retained his muscles because… well he couldn't stand just sitting around so he had kept up with his sword play out in the back of the orphanage and used the gym when he could. He wasn't at all ashamed of his appearance if he thought about it actually it was quite the opposite but in the end he wasn't gay or straight, of all the people who approached him none of them seemed to spark his interest all he could do was think of Riku. Never the less he enjoyed dancing it was why he started going to the club called Eden's Garden, gay name right, but it was far enough out of the city and closest to him that he didn't have to worry about the dirtbags who frequented the other clubs. Besides they always had good bands that played there live armatures and established alike.

Placing down the brush he grabbed his black shirt that said Keep staring I might do a trick on it and wormed his way into it. The shirt did fit in his defense, or well enough that he kept it, most of all he really didn't have money to get much more then what he brought with him and god damn his body if it didn't keep growing. When he bought the shirt it was two sizes too large and now it fit like a glove. Sighing he grabbed his boxers and put them on under the towel before letting it fall to the ground quickly followed by him putting on a pair of nice fitting khakis. Satisfied with his outfit he put on a pair of black socks and walked out of the room snatching his black and grey Vans from the side of his bed and walking out to the front door. Putting his shoes on he left the orphanage and started on his way to the club.

It wasn't a very long walk only about a half mile once he had discovered some short cuts and it was only about seven pm so he didn't have to worry too much when he cut through an alley way or two. Over all it was a nice night out the warm breeze fluttered against his tan skin making him not worry that he hadn't brought a coat of any sort. The sun was setting too so he could watch it in the corner of his eyes while he walked, yes it was a very nice walk and he was glad he was at least still on the isles.

When he arrived at Eden's Garden he was greeted by the bouncer and instantly let in, he gave the man his award winning smile before entering the club. He was instantly welcomed by the loud music that boomed its way through the club; it was one of his favorite songs Sanctuary by Utada Hikaru. Smiling even more, if that was possible, he walked over to his table in the corner and sat for awhile just enjoying himself in the bouncy atmosphere. It was defiantly nice to get away and it had been awhile since he was able to slip out of the orphanage for one of his late night dance parties. He decided to sit there until after the band got off the stage, they would be on at eight, and then he would go out and dance until around eleven pm when he couldn't walk anymore and head home. It was ritual after all.

It wasn't very long until the crowd was hushed when the announcer walked onto stage to introduce the band that would be playing. "Hello everyone, we are glad you could all join us tonight but most of all we would like you to give a loud welcome to our guest Kasey Chambers." To that there was a loud ruckus of cheers and a middle aged brunette woman entered onto the stage followed by the rest of her group.

The woman smiled brightly and laughed as she was barricaded by peoples welcomes. "Well it seems that you are all happy to see me tonight, and I am even happier to be here. I mean how many times do you find Hawaii to look like a dump and walk into paradise?" Loud cheers again and the woman laughed. "Well we all know I'm here to sing tonight so I guess I aught to get started huh? My first song will be a little slow but use the chance to get closer to you dance partner, it's called A Million Tears." Everyone cheered once more as the band behind her finished setting up and strummed the first note. Sora stayed in his corner and watched with interest.

Take my hand  
Break my stride  
Make me smile  
For everytime I've cried

Sora couldn't take his eyes off the stage as he listened to the beat of the song and the powerful lyrics. The woman had a nice voice he would give that to her but his mind was occupying other thoughts, thoughts of a time and place that seemed so close yet so far away.

Hold my heart  
In the palm of your hand  
Don't listen to it breakin'  
Just listen to the band

A tear made its way down the brunette's face as he thought about Riku again, about the good bye he was never able to give. Mostly about the feelings he wished even more that he would be able to tell his silver haired angel about. Right now he wasn't sure if Riku felt the same way but in the end it didn't matter because he had already lost it before it was even given the chance to begin.

Do you wanna ride in my car  
Its parked out on the street  
Or just stay with me a while  
Before I fall asleep  
Take these tears  
Wash your skin  
I'm havin' trouble breathin'  
Since you walked in

Riku walked into the club Tifa said Sora would be at and only briefly looked at the stage before surveying the rest of the club in hopes of spotting the one he sought out. Riku finally spotted him off in the corner of the club watching the stage with interest. He also saw the tear make it way from his beautiful blue eyes as the light from stage reflected off of it. Riku fought the urge to go instantly over to Sora and bided his time just watching from across the room. Sora had grown any fool could tell that, where once was the bright eyed youth of his childhood now stood a teenager on the borders of becoming a man. Riku drew in a deep breath against his own volition, a very attractive man at that, but then Riku had always had his eyes on Sora he was infectious once he got in your mind you just couldn't get him out. It was after all the reason why before going to college he had told his parents he wanted to go on a vacation to see Sora, this was their eighteenth birthday present to him and he would be damned if he wasted it. Riku made himself comfortable by resting his back up against the wall and decided he would approach Sora when the song was over.

My hands are tied  
My head is reelin'  
My eyes have cried  
A million tears  
From wishin' you were here

Sora let out a sigh and placed rested his head on his arms. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea anymore… Drudging up old memories was never pleasant especially when you couldn't fix them like you were dying to. Only six more months until he was eighteen and had graduated then he could do whatever he wanted. No one would stop him from going back, it was his time to live damn it and he wouldn't miss his chance again.

All my life  
I've welcomed pain  
I've made up more excuses  
To bring it back again

Riku continued to watch Sora who still hadn't noticed him as of yet. There he was the boy that Riku had went to eternal hell for, and would do it all again in a heartbeat. Admittedly he had come a long way from the darkness but the one who took it all away was sitting just across the room from him. How Sora was still standing baffled him but that was why the keyblade had chosen him, he was simply indomitable. He was awed by Sora really even after his mother died in his arms, after saving the world, and after being torn away from everything he knew again here he was still as alive as always, that aura would never die.

Now I'm here  
And I'll drink to the shame  
I'll drink to the madness  
That made me this way

Sora smirked and looked back up again, he could sit here and mourn the things he had no control over or he could dance the night away and have fun. As she said he's drink to the madness that made him this way, he was proud of whom he was and that was good enough for now. Standing up he pushed his chair away from him and began to walk over to where he could get a drink before the song ended and then he could dance.

My hands are tied  
My head is reelin'  
My eyes have cried  
A million tears  
From wishin' you were here

Riku's eyes widened and his heart began to beat faster, it was now of never. Walking over to intercept Sora before he got to the bar he wasn't sure if he could make it but his feet seemed to do the walking for him. "Sora…" He said lightly almost inaudibly but he knew Sora had heard when he stopped and turned around quickly, almost too quickly.

Take these tears  
Wash your skin  
I'm havin' trouble breathin'  
Since you walked in

Tears sprang back up into Sora's eyes as he looked into the endless sea; he knew those eyes… that voice. He had come and though a million thoughts ran though his head he could draw any air into his lungs, he couldn't find his voice to speak, and his body just wouldn't move.

Riku wasn't sure what to do next as Sora stood frozen in front of him, sure he was cocky and self assured but now he doubted himself when he didn't even get a greeting. If all else fails go with your heart, he remembered Sora saying that, and nervously pulled Sora into a hug. It wasn't long before Sora brought his own arms up to hug Riku tightly as if he were to let go Riku wouldn't be there anymore. Riku just laughed and rested his head on Sora's. "God do you know how much I've missed you." He whispered.

Sora began to tremble as he felt tears make their ways down his cheeks but pulled away slightly anyways to look Riku in the eyes. Regardless of the tears he felt himself smiling like he used to back at home and couldn't possibly feel any happier then he did right now. "If it's near as much as I've missed you then yes…" Sora said and let his face get closer to Riku's until they were mere centimeters apart. Riku just smiled and closed the gap taking possession of Sora lips for the first and certainly not last time.

DS: Yare, yare I know but I had to get the idea out of my head before I could go to anything else. If you haven't noticed I seem incapable of the non happy ending but soon my dears soon I shall do angst MUHAHAHAHAHA….. ok well I might who knows… hope you liked Ciao


End file.
